Day Moon
by Svezza Annashya
Summary: Hujan membawa kebersamaan yang pertama kali bagi kami


Jendela diujung lorong masih menampakan intensitas hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Sudah sejak dua jam lalu kelasku telah selesai, tetapi keinginan untuk pulang masih saja tertahan. Hingga berakhirlah aku disini. Mematung diam di hadapan jendela yang sedikit buram akibat embun. Empat puluh lima menit berdiri tidaklah mempengaruhi keinginanku. Hujan bukanlah rintangan jika memang kembali ke rumah adalah tujuanku.

Tuk .. tuk .. tuk..

Ujung payung berbentuk kerucut sengaja ku adu dengan lantai marmer dibawah kaki ku. Berharap dapat menghasilkan bunyi ramai ditengah kesepian yang melanda. Sekitarku tak lagi berpenghuni. Hanya beberapa manusia saja yang sesekali berlalu lalang dilorong ini. Pintu-pintu ruang kelas pun tertutup rapat.

Melirik jam pada dinding. Sinar jingga mulai meredup.

Pantas saja remang, Senja hampir berakhir. Langit pun menghabiskan siang dengan warna kelabunya.

Pada akhirnya aku memang harus menyerah.

Melangkah menjauh dari jendela menuju tangga yang akan mengantarku pada pintu keluar. Pulang.

_Perempuan jangan sering pulang malam, tidak enak dipandang tetangga_.

Seperti itulah kalimat ibu yang terus terngiang dalam kepala saat aku pulang terlambat, entah karena jadwal yang padat atau malas pulang cepat.

Andai saja aku terlahir sebagai anak laki-laki.

.

Dipenghujung tangga aku tiba. Sengaja memperlambat langkah ketika melihat seseorang yang duduk diam pada kursi kayu, tak jauh dari pintu keluar yang akan ku lewati. Bersandar nyaman dengan kedua mata terpejam. Sikapnya menyatakan bahwa ia keberatan jika ada seseorang mendekatinya

Berbekal keraguan aku melangkah menghampirinya. Tidak peduli jika ia menganggap ku sebagai pengganggu.

Ia tidak memakai mantel maupun baju hangat, padahal angin musim gugur tengah berhembus. Hanya kemeja biru yang membalut tubuhnya. Tas hitam berukuran besar yang tidak aku ketahui apa isinya tergeletak disamping, ikut bersandar pada bangku. Wajahnya terlihat damai, tidak peduli deru air hujan yang belum bosan menghantam tanah.

Desiran angin lembab membawa tanganku untuk menyentuh pundaknya. Pelan, tidak terlalu ingin mengganggu tidur lelapnya. Tetapi pada akhirnya kedua manic hijau rumputnya terbuka, hanya karena tepukan pelan pada bahu. Aku mengangkat kedua sudut bibir, membentuk kurva mangkuk. Aku yakin ia menyadarinya. Karena kemudian ia hanya menatapku sebentar lalu beralih pada jendela dibelakang sandaran kursinya. Aku mengikuti pandangannya.

"Ada apa?"

Ia paham bagaimana untuk berkomunikasi denganku. Bukan suatu kepandaian untukku karena tidak mampu membuka percakapan dengan orang lain. Bahkan dengan orang yang sangat memahami diriku sekalipun. Dan yang paling utama, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana dan harus seperti apa menanggapi ucapan basa-basi.

"Maaf karena mengganggu istirahatmu. Tapi .. kenapa masih disini?"

Setelah ini, aku yakin ia pasti akan menganggapku sebagai orang yang suka ikut campur urusan oranglain. Tapi biarlah. Toh, aku jarang bicara dengannya selama ini.

"Diluar hujan dan aku membawa laptop. Bukan pilihan baik jika berlarian dijalan."

Aku mengangguk paham. Mengeratkan pegangan pada tongkat payung yang selalu ku bawa saat cuaca mendung. Desiran hujan mengisi kekosongan pada percakapan kami. aku belum mampu menemukan kalimat yang baik untuk melanjutkannya.

"Senpai sendiri kenapa masih disini?"

"Mengerjakan tugas dulu di perpustakaan." Aku mengedarkan pandangan pada sekeliling ruangan. "Dimana teman yang lain?" Hanya lima orang yang tersisa, mungkin menunggu hujan reda. Dan aku tidak menemukan wajah-wajah yang ku kenal, maupun yang pernah bersamanya.

"Sudah pulang."

Aku sedikit tertegun mendengar pernyataannya. _Tidak seperti biasanya_, pikirku. Atau memang karena aku yang sudah lama tidak mengenal mereka? Manusia memang dapat cepat berubah.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, aku bisa mengantarmu sampai halte bus."

Akhirnya kalimat yang kuragukan sejak awal bertemu saat ini, dapat terucap. Walau tidak terlalu jelas karena hujan cukup menginterupsi suara kami. Lantai marmer merupakan peralihan pandanganku dari sosoknya. Dari pantulan cahaya lampu, aku melihat bayangan sosoknya bangkit dari kursi. Meraih tas punggungnya dengan cepat.

Aku belum mampu melihatnya sampai ia menghampiriku.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih."

Tanpa terduga, ia menerima tawaran bodohku.

.

Jarak antara universitas kami ke halte bus cukup dekat sebenarnya. Tetapi karena hujan yang mengguyur cukup deras membuat kami berjalan dengan lambat. Ia yang membawa payung karena perbedaan tinggi kami yang cukup jauh. Tasku berada diantara kami, dengan tujuan agar tidak terkena hujan juga untuk mengisi celah kosong yang cukup renggang. Pandanganku hanya ke depan. Kurasa, begitu pun dengannya.

"Senpai–mendekatlah."

"Heh?" refleks ku buruk. Dengan cepat aku menoleh ruang kosong diantara kami. _Aku harus mendekat kemana lagi? Begini saja sudah terlalu dekat dengannya_. Kemudian aku melihat kearahnya, tepatnya sisi kanannya. Kemejanya yang tidak tertutupi mantel, basah karena percikan air hujan. " maaf kau–"

Ia menarikku cepat sebelum kalimat maaf selesai. Bahuku tertubruk sisi kirinya, lengan panjang itu menarik ku dari belakang, sangat mengejutkan.

"Ujung mantelmu basah, Cagalli senpai. Aku tidak ingin terlalu banyak mengambil keuntungan dari kebaikanmu hari ini. Jadi, jangan terlalu jauh dariku agar tidak tekena air hujan."

Saat ia mengatakan itu, aku hanya memperhatikan sepatu kets ku yang tersapu air hujan. Dari ritme bicaranya, aku yakin ia tersenyum diujung kalimat. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalasnya.

"Ah, maaf. Payung ini terlalu kecil untuk dua orang." Ucapku agak menyesal. Aku memang kurang memperhitungkan hal ini. Betapa bodohnya sikapku yang mengajaknya pulang bersama hanya karena melihatnya sedang sendiri.

"Tidak–tidak. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku. Aku sangat bersyukur senpai memberikan tumpangan padaku. Terimakasih." Tangan ku mengepal secara perlahan. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan jika dihargai oleh seseorang. Aku pun tersenyum.

"Jangan katakan terimakasih sebelum aku mengantarmu sampai ke halte bus, Athrun."

Ku dengar ia sedikit mendengus kemudian tertawa ringan. Aku mengangkat kepala sedikit untuk kembali memperhatikan sekitar. Mendengarnya tertawa, aku pun ikut senang.

"Rasanya sangat tidak _gentle_ meminta seorang gadis untuk mengantar teman laki-lakinya ke tempat tujuannya." Ia kembali mendengus di penghujung kalimat.

"Aku yang menawarkan diri, Athrun. Dan menurut pandanganku, tidak perlu merasa terpuruk karena seorang gadis bersedia membantu mu. Asalkan itu hal-hal yang benar." Aku membalas kalimatnya dengan maksud sebagai candaan dan hanya mengutarakan pendapat. Semoga ia tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan asal dari ku.

"Ya, kau benar."

Setelah mengatakan itu tak ada kalimat lagi yang kami lontarkan hingga tiba di halte bus.

Sepi.

Mungkin karena banyak orang yang terjebak oleh hujan yang datangnya tiba-tiba. Aku lebih dulu mengambil tempat duduk di penghujung bangku, kemudian menutup payung yang basah. Tak lama ia mengikuti, mengambil tempat yang tidak jauh dariku untuk kembali bersandar.

"Terimakasih."

Nyata ia menerima saranku.

Aku menoleh padanya. Ia lebih dulu melihat kearahku. Aku melemparkan senyum samar. " Ya." Jawabku sangat singkat. Senyumnya sudah cukup membuatku bingung untuk berkata apa lagi.

Ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Aku kemudian menghadap kedepan kembali. "Ku dengar, sekarang senpai menjadi penjaga perpustakan."

Aku kembali menarik kedua sudut bibir. Tersenyum.

Bukan, bukan karena pernyataannya yang membuatku berpikir ia peduli padaku. Setidaknya bukan itu hal yang pertama kali kusadari. Aku hanya kembali merasa senang telah diijinkan untuk menjaga ruang baca bagi jurusan kami. Setidaknya aku memiliki tempat untuk mengisi waktu kosong.

"Ya. Tetapi bukan karena Ms. Gladys yang menunjukku, aku sendiri yang mengajukan."

"Oh, begitu. Bolehkah sesekali aku mampir kesana?"

"Tentu. Silahkan. Kalau kau membutuhkan bahan bacaan, kurasa kau bisa menemukan dan mengerjakan tugas disana. Ruang baca terbuka bagi siapapun yang membutuhkan bahan bacaan sejarah."

"Hari apa saja kau berjaga?"

"Setiap hari, kurasa. Mengingat Ms. Gladys cukup sibuk dengan bimbingan tugas akhir para mahasiswa semester ini. Dan tentunya–disesuaikan dengan jam kuliahku"

"Bagaimana kalau besok?"

Aku menoleh padanya dengan cepat.

Kenapa rasanya kami jadi memiliki banyak obrolan begini? Mengingat sebelumnya kami tidak terlalu dekat, bahkan hanya sekilas-sekilas melempar senyum saat bertemu. Itu pun tidak setiap hari. Aku mengerutkan kening sesaat sebelum ia menyadari bahwa aku tak kunjung menjawab tawarannya.

"Cagalli senpai?"

"Ne? Heh, besok ya?" Aku menjawab sedikit tergagap. Ia pasti sangat menyadari tingkah anehku. Biarlah. "Besok, aku akan membukanya jam delapan. Tetapi karena disana masih agak berantakan, paling lama aku akan membereskannya dalam waktu satu jam. jam Sembilan aku baru akan benar-benar membukanya"

"Lalu jam satu, apa kau ada kuliah?"

"Tidak." Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan pasti.

**Tiin tiin… **

Aku dan Athrun menoleh pada asal suara.

Di depan halte berhenti sebuah Mercedes Benz hitam. Dahiku kembali berkerut, aku kurang mengenali siapa pemilikinya jadi aku hanya diam ditempat. Tak lama jendela disisi bangku kemudi terbuka sedikit, memperlihatkan seringai khas dari Dearka Elsman, juniorku di universitas. Teman sekelas Athrun.

Dengan segera, pemuda yang duduk disampingku menghampirinya. Mereka terlibat percakapan yang tidak terlalu kuketahui. Yang aku pikirkan saat ini, _bagaimana bisa Dearka berhenti di depan halte? Bagaimana nanti jika ada bus yang ingin berhenti di halte? _

_Dan yang paling akhir, mengapa Athrun tidak segera beranjak memasuki mobil Dearka?_

"Sepertinya kau cukup menikmati suasana ini dengan seorang gadis senior, ya? Tidak ku sangka, ternyata–"

Karena hujan masih deras mereka pun berbicara cukup keras. Samar aku pun dapat mendengar salah satu kalimat percakapan mereka. Dan sebelum Dearka menyempurnakan kalimatnya, Athrun lebih dulu memotong.

"Cepat sana pergi ! Aku akan menunggu bus saja dan langsung pulang. Aku ingin langsung istirahat dirumah. Dan minggu ini aku tidak akan bermain."

"Kau yakin? Meyrin Hawke sejak kemarin menanyakanmu loh.. Haha, bisa saja dia itu."

Entah perasaanku saja atau memang Athrun sedikit menoleh padaku.

Aku hanya mampu bersikap biasa. Toh, apa peduliku dengan pembicaraan mereka? Dan aku yakin, mereka pun tidak peduli jika pembicaraan itu terdengar olehku.

"Aku masih tidak enak badan. Sampaikan saja salamku padanya, katakan jangan terlalu khawatir. Dan, aku tidak ingin diganggu siapapun minggu ini."

Untuk selanjutnya, aku memilih untuk tidak mendengarkan suara mereka. Deru hujan telah membawa kesadaranku untuk melamun. Lagi. Hingga tanpa aku sadari mobil hitam Dearka sudah melaju entah kemana, kini digantikan dengan bus bercat putih-kuning. Dari nomornya, bukan jurusan ke rumahku jadi aku tetap duduk tenang.

Sedangkan Athrun? Kulihat ia malah duduk kembali di tempat semula.

Beberapa orang turun dari bus tetapi tidak ada satupun yang tinggal di halte. Mereka lebih memilih menerjang hujan dengan payung maupun hanya dengan tas untuk menutupi kepala dari guyuran hujan. Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Tanpa terasa langit sudah gelap. Dan bus yang aku tunggu belum juga tiba.

"Athrun, kenapa tidak ikut dengan Dearka?" _Kalau pun Dearka ingin hang out, setidaknya kau bisa memintanya untuk mengantarmu sampai rumah_, lanjutku dalam hati.

"Aku ingin menunggu Cagalli senpai naik bus terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya, biarkan aku melihat senpai naik bus dengan selamat. Ini sudah malam."

Aku diam sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kembali memandangnya. Baru beberapa menit berbicara dengannya membuatku banyak tersenyum. " terimakasih."

"Aku tidak memberimu apa-apa, senpai. Jangan berterimakasih begitu."

_Ah, tentu saja. Itu hanya sebagai perwujudan sikap gentle-nya sebagai kaum adam. Tidak lebih. _Aku sedikit meringis. Betapa tinggi harapan dan kebodohanku.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, besok aku ingin mengerjakan tugas disana. Dan membantu senpai membereskan ruangan –" Kedua iris hijau jernihnya sedikit menghindari tatapanku "–jika senpai tidak keberatan, tentunya."

Sungguh tidak pernah ku duga. Selama ini ia bersikap sangat biasa, lepas dan bahkan _easy going_. Tetapi kali ini, aku dapat mendengar nada sungkan dalam kalimatnya. Sangat berbeda dengan ia yang biasanya.

Aku tidak langsung menjawab tawarannya, karena merasa sedikit heran. _Bukankah sebelumnya ia tidak ingin diganggu siapapun minggu ini? Bahkan ia menolak ajakan Dearka tadi. Kenapa ia harus merepotkan diri membantuku membereskan ruang baca?_

Ia masih menghindari pandanganku saat aku belum menjawab pernyataannya. Aku menghela nafas pelan dan kembali menyunggingkan senyum jenaka.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kau bisa datang kapan pun kau mau, tapi tentu disesuaikan dengan jadwal kuliahku. Atau kau akan menemukan Mrs. Gladys yang duduk disinggasananya."

Ia tertawa renyah membalas kalimatku. Mrs. Gladys dikenal tegas saat mengajar dikelas oleh para mahasiswa. Bisa dikatakan bahwa beliau sangat _kolot _dan begitu menjunjung tinggi etika. Aku berani bersumpah, hampir semua mahasiswa jurusan kami yang tidak pernah tidak kena komentar _pedas_ darinya. Hampir semua mahasiswa berusaha sekeras mungkin menghindar dari sosoknya.

Juga termasuk juniorku yang berkepala biru gelap ini.

Bus yang ku nantikan pun datang.

Aku berdiri, tak lupa membawa payung yang sebelumnya ku sandarkan pada dinding alumunium halte bus. "Athrun, aku duluan ya." Tak lupa aku menyunggingkan senyum tulus terakhir kali untuk hari ini.

Ia membalas senyumku dengan ramah. "Ya. Hati-hati dijalan, Cagalli senpai." Kemudian aku pun meninggalkan sosoknya di halte.

Seorang diri.

.

Walaupun tidak yakin, tetapi aku berharap. Besok ia benar-benar datang ke ruang baca.

_Jadi, beginilah rasanya dihargai oleh pemuda yang sudah cukup lama aku perhatikan? _

Ternyata sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

End


End file.
